


Yuri on Meds!!!

by cardigan_carm



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breathplay, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sick Character, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, no beta we die like men, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: After living in Saint Petersburg for a month, Yuuri comes down with a nasty cold.Viktor can't resist Yuuri, even when he's sick! Shenanigans!





	

**Author's Note:**

> \ \ \٩(๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و/ / /  
> Finally finished this!!

Russia was so different from Japan!

Now living here in Saint Petersburg versus Kyushu was a dramatic change, the sleepy Hasetsu and bustling Saint Petersburg, it was like comparing night and day. Yuuri felt braver for making such a dramatic change, moving to a new country, but then again he would do anything to remain at Viktor’s side. 

The change though scary was a breath of fresh air for him, it was like he was given a new lease on life. Outlook revitalized, his big brown eyes taking in the scenery as he was running with Makkachin, it was still early and he liked to run before heading to the skating rink for practice. He sniffled as he rounded the corner, continued to pump his legs. “Almost done Makkachin,” he told the brown poodle breathlessly. They were a block away from home.

Saint Petersburg felt colder than Hasetsu, Yuuri’s track jacket and thermal long sleeve he wore underneath not cutting it, he felt like he was running shirtless as the artic like air bit into him. Undeniably colder than back home! He thought fleetingly about having Viktor take him shopping so he could invest in a heavier athletic jacket.

As he came to the apartment building he jogged in place while he fished out the badge key and pressed it to the panel as it chimed and he opened the door letting Makkachin in first then himself. Closing the door, he bypassed the elevators and climbed up the steps, taking the stairs, rushing to get to the top floor where their loft was located. 

Coming to the door he sighed and felt a giddy smile come to his face as the dog beside him whined and then panted. Yuuri chuckled and let his free hand come down as he petted the fluff on top of Makkachin’s head, his other hand unlocked the door with his key. “We’ll get you some water, must be nice to have all that fluff to stay warm.”

Oh gosh, **his key**! His mind returned to his train of thoughts. That phrase alone made his heart go doki-doki and his stomach twist pleasantly. 

He remembered the second day of living with Viktor, the man gave it to him over a candle lit dinner in **their** apartment, it was so intimate and romantic. Yuuri remembered losing his ever loving mind and turned to such a bashful and appreciative pile of goop before the legendary Nikiforov. Viktor found it cute and endearing, his rich blue-green eyes only showing adoration and happiness. Pleased with Yuuri’s reaction.

Yuuri remembered that after the dinner happened, that the evening melted into a sweet-sensual night, he felt his cheeks heat at the memory and squirmed before the door. He chuckled softly and finally wiggled the key into the lock and turned the knob as he entered with the patient poodle. The two came in quietly and went straight for the small kitchenette. 

Removing his jacket he placed it on the counter for a moment as he grabbed Makkachin’s water bowl and filled it with the purified water Viktor like to get him. He was such a doting doggie daddy.

Finishing he placed the bowl down before their dog and dusted his hands of a few water droplets. Yuuri left the brown poodle to his devices as he crept deeper into his home, checking on Viktor. Opening the bedroom he smiled seeing his fiancé doing a great impression of a starfish. He was face down, arms and legs spread out as he took up the whole bed.

His pale bare back shown and the comforter draped casually over his backside. It was feast of flesh before Yuuri’s eyes, and a slow smile stretched across his face. He’d let Viktor get a bit more rest before waking him, before heading to the rink. He turned to leave, deciding to get some food going for them. Suddenly, a cough tore out of him and rattled his chest –.

A coughing fit caught him before he could leave, tried to hold it back which made it worse and he gasped once it all subsided. 

“Yuurii,” he heard the sleepy call of his love from the bed. 

He looked over his shoulder, hands still cupping his mouth. Bedraggled hair, still wispy and silky looking and heavy lidded blue-green eyes peering up at him as he was half rolled onto his side. “Sorry to wake you Viktor,” he gave a discomfited smile. “Get some more shut eye, I’ll get us breakfast going.”

“Wait Yuuri,” the older man said, hand held out towards his fiancé. He waved, wanting him to come closer.

Obediently, he putting a knee on the bed and crawling over. “Mm?’ He asked but felt the yank as he was enveloped into those arms. A kiss pressed to his cheekbone, he felt his face heat from the contact and a slow smile stretched onto his face. His own arms wrapped round.

“Morning Yuuri,” Viktor whispered before pulling back some, but looking into those eyes he loved. He pressed a chaste kiss to those lips, impish grin on his face.

“Morning Viktor,” Yuuri greeted back in the same fashion, voice low.

They pulled apart, the younger man moving off their bed as Viktor flopped back, arms staying outstretched as he kept his gaze on the other. “I’ll be up in a moment, promise.” 

“Okay,” giving a small nod, Yuuri left to go get started on food. He navigated back to the kitchen, pulling his sleeves up and washing up. Yuuri hummed thoughtfully as he looked in the pantry and then spied the refrigerator, he was still getting used to Russian foods and cuisines. 

He quickly found that Viktor hardly cooked and usually ate out a lot from living together, Yuuri preferred to eat in and make his own meals, knowing his body had a knack for gaining weight easily if he wasn’t careful. He didn’t need to make his bubble butt grow any further.

He sighed at that thought and began to set up a healthy breakfast for them. Since he had been living in Russia for a month now, he had been making more meals then he had ever had to in his life. 

When he was in Japan with Viktor his mom did the cooking, when they were traveling during the competition season they ate out but tried to be mindful of Yuuri’s diet. And before all that when he was in Detroit, he was living like a true struggling college student, trying to compete in figure skating and maintain his studies. There were a lot of missed meals, he knew he should have taken better care of himself back in his younger days, an afterthought. 

In his musing he didn’t hear Viktor enter, but jumped when those arms wrapped around his svelte waist and a kiss pressed to the nape of his neck. “Yuurii,” he drew still sounding sleep muddled, they were pressed flushed.

“Oh! You scared me,” he gasped out before a smile overtook his face and he turned his head slightly as he kissed the side of his love’s face. “Food’s almost done.”

“Smells good.”

“It’s nothing fancy, just something quick so we’ll have energy for today.” 

“It is fancy because you made it. I’ve never had someone cook so much for me before.”

“I doubt that, I’m sure your mom cooked a lot for you.” Yuuri flipped the shredded potatoes he was cooking, trying to get them crisp and golden.

“No –, she didn’t have time for that.” He said nonchalantly. He rested his chin on Yuuri’s shoulder as he watched. 

Hearing that made Yuuri’s thoughts derail for a moment. It was rare, but when he stopped to think about it Viktor hardly spoke of his parents. Maybe he’d learn more in due time, but it was a little disheartening the more he learned from time to time when Viktor would utter such lonely things about his parents.

“Are you making coffee?”

“I wasn’t planning on to, I was going to do some green tea, but if you want some then please.” 

Those arms unwrapped from him and he heard the shuffle of house slippers as Viktor yawned. “I’ll have tea as well, though I’ll do black.” He said as he began to get his electric kettle plugged in. He pulled it from the base, and filled it with purified water before returning it on the base. He hit the button for the water to get to the right temperature. 

Leaning against the counter, waiting for the water to heat as he braced it with his hands. Viktor let out a little sigh, and Yuuri looked back, brown eyes drinking in the muscular sight of his lover. Viktor’s body was ridiculous, sculpted and sleek, with beautiful ivory skin. Not to mention his pajama pants were dipped treacherously low, showing the v-cut of his pelvis. He had to pull his brown eyes away, when Viktor showed so much skin he was pure temptation.

Yuuri sniffled, twitching his nose as he turned off the stove. He began to grab the plates from the oven as the egg whites were already on the ceramic, he had kept the fluff of white warmed. He began to put the potatoes on and then he rushed over to the fridge pulling out the cuts of meats, cheese and a stash of salt-peppered cherry tomatoes. He arranged it beautifully or it appeared that way to Viktor as Yuuri set the plates. 

Dusting his hands he smiled. “Okay,” he breathed triumphantly as he grabbed both plates and went over to their small table. “Do you want anything else to drink with breakfast?”

“I got it love, do you want anything?” He asked pushing from the counter. 

“Water, please!”

“Will do,” he said as he fixed them two cups and grabbed utensils. Coming over to the nook, the electric kettle began to chime and he set the waters down and the forks. He went to go fix their respective teas.

Moments later he was putting a mug down in front of Yuuri and one for himself, he settled and looked at the spread of food before looking up and smiling. “Vkusno,” he said softly with a wink.

Yuuri flushed as he took hold of his fork. “Vkusno.”

**

They were now at the rink, practicing a new routine they had been working on for a week for Yuuri’s up and coming free-skate. The two skating synchronized, though Yuuri was feeling a bit sluggish as he tried to keep up with Viktor, stamina waning. He was able to perform the day before no problem and now, it took true concentration. It was like his muscle memory wasn’t kicking in as he slowly drew his arms inward, drawing down his face and touching his chest, then arms shooting out as he leaned, hips out as he propelled himself before letting the momentum take him.

“Yuuriii,” Viktor drew in his annoyed voice as he really held the ‘I’ in his name, his sharp eyes landing on his fiancé as he frowned delicately. “Pick it up,” he instructed noting the Japanese man was falling behind. 

“Sorry Viktor,” he blanched as he came out of his daze, he grimaced and then fell back into step with his fiancé. 

“Good Yuuri,” he praised as they’re movements were aligned once more. “Remember quad flip coming up,” he instructed as they glided. Moving away from each other, so they would have enough room for the jump. 

Yuuri got ready, feeling his muscles become tense though he looked fluid on the ice, then he sprung, form prefect as he caught air spinning, it was almost second nature or so he thought –.

Yuuri landed or tried but ended up not sticking his landing and tumbled, hitting the ice hard as he was a human tumble weed for a moment before he spun out arms and legs straight. His world spun and he laid there, dazed, brown eyes trying to focus. 

He heard the quick stop as golden bladed skates came into view. “Yuuri! Oh god are you okay?” Viktor asked as Yuuri looked up at him and blinked. “I’ve never seen you take such a bad spill, do you hurt anywhere?” He was on his knees before the other sprawled body.

“Vikktorr,” he drug his name out as he was slowly helped from laying on the ice. Mila and Yurio came over then.

“Pork Cutlet, you alive?”

“Yuuri,” Mila and Viktor gathered up his limp body and came close to the railing as Yurio kept up the rear. Taking him over towards the entrance they walked off the ice and took to one of the benches setting him down. “Yuuri,” Mila tried again, wanting a response.

“Sorry,” he finally found his words. “I wobbled on the landing,” he explained as he was replaying where his mess up occurred. 

“You look worse than you normally do, Viktor is he coming down with something?” Yurio asked with a frown, glaring at the older Russian.

Frowning thoughtfully, he pressed his cool hands to Yuuri’s face and his lover sighed leaning into his touch as his brown eyes fluttered closed. His frown deepened and he pressed his cheek to Yuuri’s forehead. “Hm, he does feel a little warm. How do you feel Yuuri?”

“A bit sluggish but fine,” he admitted which made his love look at him concerned. 

“Maybe some lunch will make you feel better? We have been going for some hours, non-stop.” 

“That sounds good, I could go for tetushka’s food.” 

A smile returned to that pale face hearing Yuuri say that. “Alright then let’s get you fed my little Kobuta-chan,” he teased. “Are you fine to stand, you didn’t hurt anything did you?” He remembered to ask before they could mobilize.

All eyes were on the Japanese skater once more.

“I’m fine,” he assured as he stood up, carefully and walked over to get his blade protectors on his skates. “I hope tetushka has schi soup.” Yuuri settled once more as he began to remove his skates for now, along with Viktor.

“We’ll let you two eat,” Mila said as she took hold of Yurio’s arm and dragged him back on the ice. 

After they got their shoes on they headed towards the small café that was part of the rink. Inside smells wafted out making Yuuri’s stomach grumble, it smelt so tasty. A small woman along with another younger woman worked behind the counter. The old woman looked up and smiled at the two, she was Yakov’s younger sister the young woman beside her was her granddaughter.

Yakov’s sister preferred to go by tetushka (auntie) when addressed. “Lunch time?” She asked with a sweet smile, looking the total opposite of her older brother as he always had a severe scowl.

Nodding, Viktor smiled at her and her granddaughter. “Yes, do you have Schi today?” He asked on behalf of his fiancé.

“Oh yes Mr. Nikiforov,” the young woman said as she began to scurry about getting him a bowl. “What else would you like?”

“Thank you Ana,” he hummed thoughtfully, touching his chin with his fingers. “I’ll take the beef stroganoff with salad please,” he said as he took Yuuri’s hand in his. “Thank you ladies,” he smiled.

“Yes, thank you,” Yuuri gave a bow as they went, seating at one of the small tables as he waited for the women to put their order together, the food was complimentary for the skaters, but they charged the public when they were open for business hours.

It didn’t take them long to get the food ready, Ana came over setting down the plates for both along with utensils and drinks. “Please enjoy,” she smiled before heading back behind the counter.

Yuuri inhaled deeply feeling his stomach rumble, he couldn’t believe he had already burned off breakfast. He picked up his spoon, dipping in before taking a bite of the cabbage soup and humming at the flavor. It was so good, he smiled around the spoon. 

Viktor watched eyes twinkling as he loved to see Yuuri’s face light up from enjoyment. 

**

The day progressed, after lunch they went back onto the ice and Yuuri felt his energy plummeted still as he felt tired, achy, and weak. He found himself falling all over the place, he wasn’t doing any fancy footwork or jumps just skating!

Viktor worried, seeing this as he watched him struggle to stand. Skating over he offered his hand, helping him back up. He pulled Yuuri close and pressed his forehead to his cheek and he made a displeased noise. “You feel hotter.” 

“I do? Well I do feel a little off,” he confessed quietly. “I don’t have my usual stamina.” He could see the beginnings of an impish grin paint across Viktor’s face from the last bit he said. “Keep it clean,” he told him, knowing that his lover’s mind could easily go in the gutter, Viktor heeded the warning since Yuuri wasn’t feeling too good.

“We’re calling it for today, I’ll speak to Yakov. Come, you need to get off the ice before you really hurt yourself,” he said with a wide smile as he noticed his love trembling as he stood. He had never seen Yuuri fall so much till today and that was concerning. Pulling him close, he guided him towards the exit of the rink and made him settle as he stepped back onto the ice skating over to his coach. 

Yuuri watched in a daze, before he knew it his fiancé was back and sitting down next to him. “We’ll head home now.”

“Sorry,” he heard himself say as his coach chuckled at him, kissing his forehead. 

“You’re silly, don’t be sorry. Everyone gets sick from time to time,” Viktor smiled and put his arm around the small body. “Now let’s get ready to go, shall we?”

Smiling bashfully, Yuuri nodded. 

**

They arrived home, Viktor went into overdrive as he began to fret over Yuuri. He had him strip down and jump into the bath, he proceeded to wash him which made Yuuri grow embarrassed and try to wash himself, Makkachin watching his parents’ antics with a confused head tilt.

Afterwards, he had Yuuri in pajamas and wrapped in a fluffy blanket and was fed some aspirin to ease the ache of his body and lower his slight fever. Before they left the skating arena he had asked tetushka to pack up some schi for Yuuri to eat and the older woman packed enough for him to eat for a day or two, she even packed food for Viktor to eat as well, knowing his lack of culinary skills. 

They ate, though it looked like Yuuri was struggling to stay awake and the pale haired man found it cute, his love was so precious as he was blinking slowly and his mouth parting as he was toddling back and forth, in and out of consciousness. “Yuurii,” he stressed the other’s name as that made him rouse from drifting off for a moment. 

“Hmm?”

“You should go to bed love. You still cold?”

“A bit,” he cooed sleepily.

Moving gracefully, Viktor stood up and offered his hand to Yuuri. His golden ring glittered in the soft light of their dining area and a smile came to Yuuri’s face before he reached up with his own ringed hand. A goofy secretive smile decorated his youthful face. He escorted his sick love to bed, laying him down and tucking him in, kissing his forehead. “Get some rest, hopefully you’ll feel better in the morning. I’ll join you once I clean up and get Makkachin taken care of.” He ran his hands through that soft black hair as he looked into those brown pools as they stared up at him.

“Okay,” Yuuri sniffled as he gave a sleepy smile.

“Get some good rest love, I’ll join you in a moment.” He lets his hand stroke that black hair softly before he began to leave. “Goodnight love.”

“Night Viktor.” Yuuri whispered.

**

It was the middle of the night when Yuuri woke up with a coughing and sniffing fit, he groaned as he was struggling to catch his breath. His nose was clogged and he felt worse, a low whine came from him as he rolled over as Viktor shifted next to him. He didn’t want to wake the other with his coughing, so he got up slowly, his head was groggy and he felt dizzy, but he made slow progress to the couch in their living room.

Yuuri plopped down, face first and pulled the heavy throw blanket over his body as he shuddered, feeling cold to the bone. He curled up, trying to go back to sleep as he breathed through his mouth. It took a bit, but sleep eventually found him once more. It was a restless slumber.

Before he knew it morning came, he felt the gentle touch on his forehead as Viktor was above him looking concerned and touching over his skin, checking for fever. “Yuuri,” he said softly. “Why are you out here?”

Looking away, he licked his dry and chapped lips. “I didn’t want to wake you with my coughing.” He said weakly, voice sounding tired and rough, throat tender from all his coughing through the night. 

Viktor frowned and stroked over Yuuri’s face with his hand. “Let me get you some meds, though I’ll need to buy more. I should call Yakov and let him know we’ll miss practice.” He began to stand and straighten, but a clammy hand caught his wrist before he could go. 

Even sick Yuuri didn’t want to slow Viktor down. “No, you go to practice and I’ll stay home.” He could see the protest forming on his fiancé’s lips and smiled. “I’ll be fine, I’ll just rest and take it easy. Besides tetushka gave me enough soup, so I’ll eat that.” 

Frowning and sighing, his blue-green eyes looking away thoughtfully as he mulled over the other’s words. He let out another sigh, eyes closing as he gave a single nod. “Alright, but if you feel worse you call me. Do you need anything right now, Yuuri?”

“Just those meds for now,” he smiled as Viktor seemed to have forgotten for a moment, sheepish grin came to his face.

“Oh yeah! Let me get those before I forget again,” he chuckled as he kissed Yuuri’s damp forehead and began to go do just that. 

He was only gone for a moment and came back, Yuuri was blinking slowly feeling the call of sleep once more. His eyes opened hearing the rustling of Viktor’s pajama pants as he came over quickly, he knelt as he presented a glass of water and two medicine capsules.

“Thanks Viktor,” he said as he slowly sat up, taking it and downing them quickly with a couple gulps of water. He laid back down and pulled the blanket over himself. 

“Get some rest,” he leaned over brushing black hair back and kissing his forehead once more. “I’ll get Makkachin settled and then head in for training.”

“Okay, eat before practice and be safe.” Yuuri murmured as he began to doze off once more.

**

When Yuuri woke, it was brighter now, pale white light poured in and he heard the soft padding of Makkachin pacing around the apartment. Moving, he felt the aches of his body, he sluggishly sat up. He reached for his glasses putting them on, he didn’t remember grabbing them last night. Viktor must have put them there for him to find. Scooting to the edge of the cushion, he planted his feet and slowly stood up, he felt a rush of blood to his head and a sway, wooziness hitting him full force. He groaned, closing his eyes before the feeling passed after a minute. Yuuri looked about and feeling gross.

He had been having bouts of sweats hitting him at different phases of the night. He felt like his skin was its own salt mine, he gathered the throw blanket and went to the little laundry room they had as he opened the empty washer and tossed the throw in, then begainning to strip his own clothing. He added the detergent before walking through the house naked and heading to the master bedroom.

Makkachin made a beeline following Yuuri to keep him company, he walked beside his owner as they entered the bathroom. Yuuri began to draw a bath, then brushing his teeth as the basin filled behind him. He felt a little better and had a bit more energy but he wasn’t well enough yet, this was just a lull as the medicine was doing its job till it wore off.

Feeling minty-fresh Yuuri, took his glasses off and placed them on the counter before proceeding to clean himself in the bath. Normally, he preferred showering when he felt grimy, but he didn’t want to get dizzy and fall from the heat, so a bath was more his speed as he could clean without too much worry, since he was sitting. 

This cold he had was hitting him hard! The last time he had gotten sick was when he first moved to Detroit. Almost six years ago!

A pleased little sigh left him as he sank into the water, it went up to his chest and the water soothed his body pains as he felt the tension ebb away. He sat for a moment as the poodle settled by the tub. This was a nice tub, deep and long enough for two, he sighed as he leaned back dipping his hair before slicking it away from his face. Yuuri began finish up –.

After he completed washing up and drying, he was in fresh clothes. T-shirt (Viktor’s) and his snug briefs, he wore his black calf socks and house slippers as he dried his hair with their hairdryer, normally he’d let his locks airdry but not while he was sick. Afterwards, he went to the linen closet and grabbed blankets for himself to use since he would rest on the couch. He dumped them and began to go to the kitchen to rustle food for himself –.

He ate, fed Makkachin and then took him for a walk so he could do his business, when he entered the apartment once again he felt so drained like he had just come from a grueling practice. Yuuri stripped down taking off the heavy coat, and snap on pants as he was back in the shirt and undies only.

Laying out the blankets, he laid down on his stomach and began to get comfortable. Yuuri just needed to lay there for a bit to recover before he went to go get his medicine, it was time for another dose. His eyes closed and eventually, he began to drift off without meaning to, body exhausted from walking Makkachin around the block.

**

It was getting dark out when Viktor came home, he opened the door quietly as he figured Yuuri was resting. Makkachin greeted him with a tail wag and pouncing towards him. It made the ice skater smile as he ruffled that fluffy head. “Where’s your other daddy Makka?” He asked.

The dog made a gaff sound and began to pant before trotting deeper in. Viktor closed and locked the door, noting the darkness bathed his home, he dropped his keys at the small nook near the door and came in, hand outstretched as he clicked the light switch. A floor lamp came on, and he heard the soft breathing in the room. 

Peering over the couch, he smiled and walked around, placing the shopping bag of meds down as he stopped by the pharmacy for his love. The sight before him was a sexy one, Yuuri back was faced to him, blankets kicked down, bunched around his sock covered feet. His long smooth legs bare, he followed the flow of them and his breathing stopped as that peach shaped backside was pushed out from Yuuri’s curled posture. That round bubble butt was cupped in those tight boy-short that Yuuri like to wear, some of that smooth back was exposed as well. 

In that moment, Viktor recalled a conversation he and Yuuri had once. He remembered teasing Yuri asking him why he wore such mischievous underwear and Yuuri said he only wore them for the support and compression, he had always had a heathy backside due to the fact he took after his mother so much. The conversation turned funny and they laughed about it, though Yuuri more bashful than anything.

The memory faded, hearing Yuuri groan as he rolled over now lying on his back as his hand was under his shirt, pushing the material up and exposing the fine lines of his toned stomach. 

The pale haired man groaned himself now, he shouldn’t be getting turned on right now, Yuuri was sick!

Ignoring his desires, he knelt and took off his jacket and then his gloves. He placed them on the coffee table, he reached out and felt how hot Yuuri felt but he attributed that to the fact his hands were stone cold, his love was a responsible person and he knew Yuuri had taken his medicine while he was gone. His fiancé sucked in a breath as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Vitya,” he whispered sleepily without realizing what he said and Viktor crumbled.

He was weak to Yuuri. He was weak whenever he heard Yuuri utter that nickname, the way it rolled off his tongue.

Viktor was oh, so weak!

Rationality and reason were instantly dashed away, he needed Yuri now and felt the tightening in his pants. “Yuurii,” he purred as he watched Yuuri sit up, wincing slightly from the move. He settled next to Yuuri and pulling him to straddled his lap, he let his hands firmly grasp and hold that pert backside. “Sorry, but I need you.”

Yuuri blinked slowly, as he felt the hardness under him as he rolled his ass back in experimentation, it earned him a pleased hiss from Viktor. He couldn’t deny him, but he knew he shouldn’t as he didn’t want to get him sick especially if he was contagious. “Vitya, I don’t want to get you sick.”

Those blue-green eyes lowered, hooded dangerously with desire. “I’ll be fine,” he bucked his hips up. “Can we?”

“I’m gross.”

He shook his head, his pale bangs shifting from his left eye, revealed as he smiled. “You’re a little under the weather, yes, but you’ll always be my beautiful love.” He could see the concern leave those big brown eyes and he smiled as he cupped his face, thumb tracing a cheek. “Can we, Yuuriii?”

A nod was given and a triumphant smile came to Viktor’s face and he leaned in, cupping one side of Yuuri’s face and then kissing the other cheek. “Thank you,” he purred as he then guided that face to his lips, kissing him gently, slow and thorough. He felt those lips at first were unsure, but they quickly firmed up and parted for him, his tongue dipped into that hot wet mouth, curling his tongue and lapping as Yuuri sighed, his hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

Viktor’s own hands moved, drawing, clinging and flexing, moving from those round mounds and going up that sleek back. Eventually, taking purchase on those shoulder blades and it made Yuuri shudder and arch, squirming in that lap, subtle rocks of his hips. It made the older skater groan low, as they continued to kiss. Yuuri was first to breakaway with a gasp, before moaning.

“Vitya,” he cooed softly in an ear as a moan poured out of Viktor hearing the sensual tone used. 

“Yuuri,” his voice was deeper now and husky. He reached and began to take off the other’s baggy white shirt exposing his warm looking skin and he smiled. He leaned in wanting to kiss over that skin but his face was captured in those heated hands. He looked up in surprise.

Those brown eyes smiled at him, feeling those hands leave his face and tugged at his shirt. Viktor took the hint and lifted his arms up wordlessly as it was pulled up and off. His torso was now bare, he felt those hands trail over skin and resting on his shoulders as Viktor leaned in, kissing under that delicate collar bone. He groaned, laving that skin with his lip and nibbling skin as he let his head trail down across the plans of his chest.

Yuuri let out a soft breath, chest arched but then he bucked and moaned as Viktor’s hand wrapped around his half hard length, he bucked and gasped. It was a teasing touch and he whined as he felt his other hand dip below the waistband of his underwear, tracing between his ass cheeks.

Closing his eyes, he let his lips close over a dusky nipple and suckled it, tongue swirling, so it could peak to hardness. Then he bit softly, teeth pinching as his fiancé made a tenderly keen noise. His hand stroked, though not full presses as Yuuri’s underwear acted as a barrier, preventing him from stroking him properly, his other hand was rubbing Yuuri’s rim, tracing the entrance and massaging it. 

His mouth switched to the other nipple.

Arching, he cupped that head, fingers trailing in gray locks as he wiggled and rocked in that lap, trying his best to fuck into that hand. “Vitya,” He moaned and took hold of his face and fixing him with a serious gaze. “I want it Vitya, give it to me.” 

Eyes wide, he looked up as if he was gazing upon a deity before him. He gave a simple nod while he regained himself. His hands move, one bracing the curve in Yuuri’s back, keeping him close and the other fell off his clothed cock, leaning forward his hand dipped into the shopping bag and he felt around till he pulled out the package. He smiled up at Yuuri as the other raised their brows in question.

“Didn’t you say last time we were almost out, and since I was at the drug store I bought some.” Viktor explain.

Yuuri gave a small grin. “I didn’t think you heard me last time since you were begging me to put it in,” he said offhandedly which made the older man swoon, he loved when Yuuri would say something so – colorful. It was a turn on. “Open the box,” he ordered softly.

He had never opened a package so quickly in his life, he ripped off the protective plastic, tore the cardboard and cracked open the bottle. While this was going on, Yuuri had moved off his lap, and began to slowly pull down his tiny black boyshorts, exposing his cock as it was full and eager. Reaching out, he braced Viktor’s shoulders and came back into his lap. 

He had coated his finger, bringing them around as he traced the space between and found Yuuri’s opening, he made sure to coat the outside before slowly dipping his first finger in. 

Yuuri audibly hitched a breath, before he sighed softly as he arched and spread his legs a bit further apart. His deep brown eyes closed and he rested his forehead on Viktor’s boarder shoulder. 

He didn’t wait, his finger moved, diving in and gliding back out, slicking moist wall and stretching that corded muscle. He felt Yuuri moaning, grinding already as he moved with him and a soft airy sigh left him as his spot was discovered. “Vitya –! Uhn you found it! Keep going,” he purred, as his hips moved more aggressively.

God, like he could stop! 

His own finger began to be less gentle and more demanding, it worked in and out before pausing and leaving. That earned a little growl, which he chuckled about. “I’ll be back inside love,” he assured as Yuuri fixed him with a hard look, he simply smiled and kissed that sweaty forehead. Blindly, Viktor used more lube, covering his fingers before pressing two in. 

Breathy moans came pouring from those lips before Yuuri was smashing his lips to his fiancé’s, groaning as his hot tongue plunged into Viktor’s awaiting mouth, his hands cupping his jaw as he controlled the pace of the kiss. He was nibbling, and suckling his bottom lip before lapping that mouth, the older man submitted instantly to the heated kiss, following the younger man’s lead.

As he melted in the kiss, his two fingers were joined by a third, rushing the progress a little bit as Yuuri was still incredibly tight and his own cock was starting to send pain signals to his brain. Fingers were thrusting in fast and a little roughly, trying to match the pace of those frantic hips. Yuuri pulled back and moaned loudly, eyes squeezed tight and teeth gritted as he fucked himself on that hand. “Vitya! Oh Vitya! You’re fucking me so good,” he purred dreamily, before his eyes opened and a hungry look enter them. “Still not enough,” he whispered as his hands fell away from cupping that jawline.

Yuuri’s hands descended onto the other’s training pants, he began to paw and tug at them, eyes watching his hands work. “Need you now, need this.” His hand cupped that bulge, before giving half squeezes.

Taking the not so subtle hint, Viktor lifted his hips even with Yuuri’s weight on top of him, he braced, as both guided his pants down enough to free his cock and balls, he groaned, now unrestricted. Adding lube to his already damp hand he slathered his cock in the liquid, saturating it so it would be an easy glide, pleasure for the two of them.

“Yuurii, take it.” He offered with a small impish grin. 

“Yes Vitya,” he purred, standing on knees, legs showing some of the definition in them from years of skating. He reached behind taking hold of that length and traced his opening, slowly he pressed down, angling his hips and moving subtly as he wiggled it inside. He gasped, when the tip entered and bit his lip as he now used both hands to spread his cheeks as he lower. “Viiityaa~ah!” It was so airy and light of a moan that Viktor felt he imagined the sound, but seeing Yuuri with a glazed look and head tipped back was a sight to see.

His ass had devoured him, pressed flushed to the hilt and he wiggled in that lap, feeling that engorged head nuzzled into his prostate. He rocked, not lifting his hips, yet as he teased his body with his husband-to-be’s cock, his mouth opened and he felt dizzy as he used his cock how he wanted.

Viktor sat back, arms stretched on the top of the couch and his own head leaned back. He hummed, lip bitten as he felt those grinding hips, clenching hot insides, Yuuri had never felt so hot before! He was scolding, Viktor panted and his own lips were parted, his bang that usually hid his left eye was moved, some tucked behind his ear and some hanging to the side of his face. He didn’t want to miss this as Yuuri was in rare form tonight.

“Uhn,” he moaned as he lifted up and then dropped down, he did this several times, body shaky as he was finding the right rhythm, hips swiveling, striking his prostate with each of his movements. He rode that cock, his hands bracing those bared abs as his hands clenched with each drive of his ass, Yuuri took Viktor how he wanted and the other allowed it.

Viktor reached out hands touching all that nude skin before him, Yuuri was already damp with sweat and flushed beautifully, he had never seen Yuuri’s body react in such a way. Not only that he appeared to be more sensitive, his fingertips toyed gently with his nipples watching them rouse and perk out, standing from his chest. He panted as he leaned in pressing kisses to that moist chest, his head was hugged, finger in his hair as he was used as leverage. 

Speeding up, the younger man began to bounce and whimpering as his knees locked tighter to Viktor’s torso and he felt the heat in himself grow. That cock was making him feel woozy and delusional! “Move! Ahn!” He ordered desperately and he whimpered as he hugged tighter as he gasped and whined as his bubbly ass was clapping against his pelvis and thighs. “Fuck me!”

“Yes Yuuriii,” he groaned and began to participate as ordered, he loved being directed by Yuuri when they were making love. It was different, normally Yuuri was passive, quiet, and reserved, usually, but when they were intimate a less known side appeared. Viktor loved it, though in the beginning it shocked him and Yuuri both, but he coaxed it out of him and this is where they were now, both comfortable with each other.

It was only right that lovers communicated and shared what they liked out and in the bedroom, kinks were important after all.

The pace was out-of-control! Yuuri moved like he had to fuck himself on that cock or he’d die, Viktor gripped that ass in both hands as he guided and rammed up, he grunted into Yuuri’s sweaty chest as he pumped. He felt the body above him shift and looked up as Yuuri’s eyes were heavy and his face flushed a deep red, he took one of those hands from his ass and had Viktor cup his throat.

He understood what his love wanted, his grip firmed, applying a little pressure, not cutting off his air but giving it a hint of restriction. 

A stuttered moan left that mouth as he watched the man above him, feeling nails bite into his scalp. Yuuri continued riding, grinding and bouncing on that cock, his own had long since trailed sticky pre-come kiss over his fiancé’s pale stomach –.

Tears touched Yuuri’s eyes as he continued to move in that lap, ass dropping down and drawing up –. 

A frustrated whimper came pouring out of him. Viktor paused and let his hand move from Yuuri’s throat to his cheek. “Love?”

“Viyta, I can’t anymore!” 

“Can’t what Yuuri?” They both stopped, but the older one worried he had done something wrong.

“I can’t ride you anymore, I’m tired! Sorry,” he whimpered as he grimaced. Stamina tapped out.

“Sshh,” he hushed him as he leaned up kissing him. “I forgot you’re not feeling well. How selfish of me, making you do all the work. Don’t worry kobuta-chan, I’ll take care of your needs,” he kissed the tip of his nose. “Hold onto me,” he said softly as Yuuri hugged him closer. Viktor’s own hands braced Yuri’s ass and he stood, using his leg muscles to lift them both, moving he put Yuuri on the couch, laying him down with his ass partially hanging off with Viktor between his thighs, as they stayed connected. He stood on his knees from the floor.

He moved one of Yuuri’s legs onto his shoulder and the other spread and resting on the arm of their couch, his hand bracing the ankle, pulling out, he then plowed in, starting a quick and rough pace. Yuuri whimpered and gripped the cushions, his eyes squeezed shut as cries and pitchy sounds spilled out of him.

That cock was striking, hard and fast-paced, reckless as he gave Yuuri what he needed. He could tell from the sounds now erupting from Yuuri that he was close, Viktor wanted to finish with him. His hand wrapped around, stroking Yuuri’s dripping wet cock out of sync and slow as he wanted to give mix sensations. 

“Uuhn! Vitya!! Uhn so close ohn, harder!”

“Uhn, keep your leg on the armrest,” he growled out with exertions, he let go of that ankle, letting his hand come up and claspping Yuuri’s neck as he applied a bit of pressure. His hips rammed in rougher and harder now, he would do anything to appease his love. His hips were doing a splendid impression of a piston, he was still stroking him and was tasting his own creeping release. He only had a little bit left of resistance in him, he wanted to finish with Yuuri.

“Uhn Vitya!” He wailed as he pressed his hand against the others define chest as he was so achingly close, it almost hurt but it was so good. His head tipped back, forehead wedged into the cushions of the couch as he felt those hips ram, cockhead abusing his prostate, he felt delirious and weak, it was so euphoric and he didn’t feel like he normally did when they made love like this. If anything, it was surreal. 

“Kimochi ii?” Viktor purred softly and Yuuri lost it in that moment.

“Uhhnn,” at first the moan was soft, then bleed into a loud cry as he went still under Victor as he, locked up body, ridged, and his mouth curled in an ‘o’ of pleasure, voice filling the room with wide eyes. “UUHHNN!!” He clamped down, nearly forcing Viktor’s cock out and his own throbbed, pulsing between his legs as he shot onto his chest and stomach, the pearl liquid painting his superheated skin, in random splatters and streaks.

He whined and whimpered, as his fiancé continued to fuck him through his orgasm, he was seeing silver flecks dancing across his vision as he was forgetting to breath and Viktor’s hand still pressed snuggly to his throat, he could feel a dizzy spell as his hearing muted, blood rushing in them.

Viktor groaned, only thrusting a few times after Yuuri started coming down from his release, it was hard to thrust in him after he came. It was like trying to force his dick through a pin-prick sized hole, impossible. He did shallowly thrust as he tried to work his love through it, then he amped up and did a handful of quick balls deep thrust before he found his own release. He moaned, burying his face in a slender shoulder and cushioning as he felt his seed coat those constrictive pulsing walls.

It was hard to breath, Yuuri was a furnace below him, with his face pressed into his skin and the couch it was stifling. Slowly Viktor moved upright and felt the instant but gratifying head rush. He hummed, feeling pleased till his eyes landed on Yuuri as he noticed he was dazed, truly unfocused and seemed to be teetering somewhere not on this earth.

“You,” his voice was thick and he tried to clear it. “You okay Yuuri?” He chuckled, but it was short-lived before he noticed the bleary glaze in those brown eyes. “Yuuri?” He questioned, as he slowly slipped out of his love, ignoring how wet he felt and the cool air as he fixed himself. 

Slowly, almost like a delayed response Yuuri reacted to Viktor disconnecting from him, hands cupping between his legs as he trembled. “I’m cold,” he said softly as he tried to curl up, half hanging off the couch as he went into fetal position.

“Uh – Yuurii?” He questioned, he heard the beginnings of teeth chattering and frowned. Was the other really that cold? Hell, Viktor still felt hot, but – he reached out hand touching that skin, it seemed paler than normal, but he was scorching. “Let me get the thermometer,” he stood up rushing to their bedroom and came back seconds later. “Here, open up.”

The younger man did as instructed, mouth parting as he slowly blinked at him. 

A minute passed before he pulled the thermometer and read the temp. “Oh crap Yuuri you’re 39.4C (103F),” he was worried but thought maybe because they had sex that why he was running hot. “I’ll give you thirty minutes to cool down.” He spoke, but it didn’t register with the other. So he waited –.

Taking his temperature again, he frowned at the results. “You’re still burning up, I’m taking you to the doctor!” Viktor was a tornado after that, he got Yuuri cleaned up, dressed, gave him water, got his shoes on and kept a cold compress on his head. He put a thick blanket around him. They left the loft in record time, hurrying down to the parking garage though his fiancé was slow, as he told Viktor his head was pounding and he felt tired.

Coming to his car, they got in and he drove them towards the hospital. He felt alarm as Yuuri made a comment about not knowing Viktor had a car, they had lived together long enough for him to know. He just rarely drove it, that made him speed up a wee bit –.

They arrived and luckily it was a quiet night, they were seen with little wait time. 

The doctor worked, checking Yuuri over and giving him medicine and fluids through an IV. Monitoring his fever and taking notes.

“His body is taxed, seems like he pushed himself while he was sick. Do you know what he was doing to cause this?” The old man asked kindly, a sweet smile on his wrinkled face.

“Well we are athletes,” he said simply. “Professional Ice Skaters.” Did this doctor live under a rock?

“We were fucking,” Yuuri said bluntly from the bed, his fever was in the process of breaking, but he was still in the honest/forgetful/delusional stages.

The doctor not expecting the candid answer blanched as Viktor gave a bashful chuckle. It was a rare feat if you could make the legendary Nikiforov blush and he did just that. Yuuri was full of surprises like that –.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... this maybe the only YOI!!! fic I may ever write.  
> We'll see, don't know what the future holds.  
> ┐(･ิL_･ิ)┌
> 
> Okay, well Kudos are awesome, bookmarking is cool  
> and leaving a comments is appreciated!  
> (Carm is thirsty for those comments though.)  
> [tumblr](https://cardigan-carm.tumblr.com/)


End file.
